callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
No Fighting In The War Room
is the nineteenth campaign level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare where SAS/Marine forces infiltrate a missile control silo that was taken over by Russian Ultranationalists. Walkthrough The player will start the level in the air vents. Follow SSgt. Griggs until dropping down. Follow the team into a few rooms with guards in them. There will be a large number of guards in one room. The player can run forward in the room where they pour out, or fight them then move on. Follow the team until reaching a room with lots of boxes. The player will then have to go to one of the mini-silo's. Be upmost careful, since in all doorways an enemy will come out. Follow it until Captain Price says Go Go Go! Then the player should reach a room with a huge metal door. Gaz will say something for the first time. The door will open. Eliminate all targets until the "all clear" signal is given. In the wall to the right will be like a basement. Go to the end of the brick wall and plant the C4 on the wall. Stand clear then blow it up. Breach into the ICBM (Intercontinental ballistic missile) control room. Once clear someone will say "Tango Down" then type the codes. Wait. Then Gaz will say he's taking heavy fire at the vehicle depot. Follow Price to the elevator lift (there will be some reinforcement guards too). Then help them in the vehicle depot. The player will exit there. Plot Captain Price and the team crawl through the vents and then drop down to infiltrate the mission control silo. They fight their way through, shooting the many, many enemies that are defending the main control room. The team has to work fast, lest they risk being killed by another missile, of which the fire would burn the entirety of the place. Once they reach a secure room, they move on to a large blast door which Gaz opens. Once through, they wipe out the remaining enemy troops and blow a hole through the wall with C4 giving the team access to the main control room, where Soap types in the abort codes. Once they have saved the 41,000,000 people, they see Imran Zakhaev leaving in a helicopter. The team briskly leaves, ready to make their getaway. Tips *Night vision is very useful since for the whole mission there will be little lighting. *Take the side routes when going down passageways, there may be more enemies but there is also a lot more cover (great for veteran). *Keep an eye on the timer. The timer gives the player quite a generous amount of time. Another good time-saving trick is to go through the slow-opening blast door as soon as it's opened wide enough to admit one person. *There is a checkpoint save right when reaching the end of the stairs. Strangely, it can only be triggered if the player goes through without using nightvision. If it still doesn't get triggered, try going the whole level before that part (it's rather short don't worry). This tip can save lots of frustration when going through on Veteran. Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 29' is near the beginning of the level. After dropping into the toilets, turn left and continue down a corridor. On the player's left, when continuing down the hallway is a small meeting room with the laptop at the end of the table. If the player gets to the stairs, he/she has gone too far. *'Laptop 30' is in the main control room (where the player enters the abort codes), it is located in another small meeting room on the end of the table. The room has the same map that the main screen shows. Xbox 360 Achievements *'The Ultimatum' is obtained by completing the two previous missions and the current mission on veteran difficulty. *'Eyes and Ears' is achieved by obtaining all enemy intelligence. Transcript Cutscene Gaz: Team One moving in. Marine: Team Two heading for base security. SAS: Team Three has entered the base. Command: Bravo Team, we got good news and bad news. Launch control is located southwest of your position, less than half a klick away. That's where you'll need to upload the abort codes to destroy the missiles in flight. Captain Price: Gaz, go with the Yanks and hit the security station. Soap, Griggs, and I will head for launch control. Gaz: Roger. Command, what's the bad news? Command: Uh..the bad news is we're still trying to get those abort codes, over. Captain Price: The hell with it. We'll give it our best shot. Out. Altay Mountains, Russia Captain Price, SSgt. Griggs., and Soap make their way through the vents into the facility. Captain Price: Alright, let's move. Marine: Captain Price, this is Five Delta Six, we're clearing the east wing heading for base security, over Captain Price: Roger, Delta Six, we're right above you in the vents, watch your fire. Marine: Copy that sir. Marine: Captain Price, Two Yankee six reporting in. We're meeting with heavy resistance in the south wing. They've locked down our access point over here, over. Captain Price: Roger Yankee Six. Regroup with Team Two and help them gain control of base security, over. Marine: 'Roger that sir. We're pulling back to regroup with Team Two. Yankee Six out. ''Price, Griggs, and Soap come down from the vents into a shower room. '''Command: Captain Price, we're sending your team the abort codes you'll need to auto-destruct the missiles in flight. You have eleven (nine on Hardened/Veteran) minutes before those missiles reach the eastern seaboard, over. Captain Price: Copy that. They start to fight their way to the launch control room. As they fight, they come down the second and third lower levels. Ten minutes left on the clock... SSgt. Griggs: We got ten minutes left. Eight minutes left on the clock... SSgt. Griggs: We got eight minutes left. SSgt. Griggs: We're runnin' outta time. We gotta move. As they fight through the third level, Russian is heard on the P.A. SSgt. Griggs: Sir what's goin' on? What are they sayin'? Captain Price: They've started a bloody countdown! Zakhaev's going to launch the remaining missiles! Keep moving. They clear the third level. Captain Price: Go go go! Move! Move! They come to a blast door. Gaz: Captain Price, this is Gaz. We've taken over base security. What's your status, over? Captain Price: Team Two, we're in position. Open the outer door to launch control. Gaz: Roger, we're on it. Standby. Almost there. Got it. Doors coming online now. The door slooowly opens. SSgt. Griggs: Oh, you gotta be shittin' me. Captain Price: Gaz, can't you make it open faster? Gaz: Negative sir. But you can try pulling it if it'll make you feel better. Captain Price: Cheeky bastard... Five minutes left on the clock....' '''SSgt. Griggs:' Five minutes... Four minutes left on the clock... SSgt. Griggs: Four minutes... The doors open wide enough for them to move through. They continue fighting their way to the far wall of the control room. Captain Price: Team Three, what's your status, over? Marine: Team Three in position, at the southeast side of the launch control room. Standing by. Are you at the far wall over? Captain Price: Affirmative. Preparing to breach. Soap - plant the explosives, go! Soap plants a C4 charge on the wall and detonates it. The teams breach and clear the control room. Captain Price: Go go go. Marine: Moving in. SSgt. Griggs: Clear! Captain Price: Soap, enter the codes! We'll watch for enemy reinforcements. Soap uploads the abort codes on the computer. Command: Standby for confirmation. Standby...standby... Bravo Six, all warheads have been confirmed destroyed in flight. We got a ton of debris, but most of it is landing int he ocean. The screen shows Zakhaev outside the launch facility leaving in a helicopter. Marine: Sir, check the security feed! It's Zakhaev. He's takin' off! Gaz: Captain Price, this is Gaz at the security station. They came in by trucks. I'm thinking we can all use them to get the hell outta here. I'm sending you the coordinates to the vehicle depot. Captain Price: Roger that. We'll meet you at the vehicle depot! Out! Everyone follow me let's go! Command: All teams this is command, recommend you exfil from the area immediately. Large numbers of hostiles are convergind on your position. Get outta there now. The team moves out of the room. They encounter enemy foot-mobiles at the hallways. SSgt. Griggs: We got company! Enemy reinforcements movin' in! They eliminate all hostiles. Captain Price: Move! Move! They ride the elevator to the vehicle depot. Gaz: This is Gaz. We're takin' some fire up here at the vehicle depot. Where the hell are you guys? Captain Price: We're coming up the lift. Standby. SSgt. Griggs: You know sir, I wouldn't mind gettin' a shot at Zakhaev. Captain Price: Yeah...well...get in line, mate...if he doesn't find us first... The elevator reaches the ground floor. Price, Griggs, and Soap head for the vehicle depot and meet with the rest of the team, they encounter heavy resistance. Captain Price: '''All right, get in the trucks! Let's go! '''SSgt. Griggs: You heard the man! Move! Trivia *The timer in this level is 7:35am, which is nineteen minutes after the timer in "All In," 7:16am. If the player was able to finish "All In" in 19 minutes, the time lapse would be accurate. *During the cutscene, Command is explaining about the launch control room. When he says "That's where you'll need to . . ." it says "Gaz" as the speaker. *This is the only level where Griggs uses an MP5. Sometimes he is seen with an unsupressed MP5, but directly after he drops out of the air vent it disappears. *This is often considered the hardest mission in the game (if not one of the hardest ever), because of the rooms that feature many sharpshooting enemies attacking from both sides, and the player is strictly timed, forcing them to be constantly aggressive to enemies while navigating the area. In addition, the player may not be awarded any checkpoints if they are too slow, forcing them to start from the beginning if they die. *There is a glitch that sometimes occurs when the player must get through the room that is set ablaze just as Captain Price shuts the door. Sometimes when getting through, Price will still be making the gesture to come in. If the player goes back, Griggs will be frozen completely in place in a running pose. The only way to unfreeze him is to shoot him. It is best to do this with a pistol or the player might get the "friendly fire will not be tolerated" sign. The same may also happen with Cpt. Price before he shuts the door. Another glitch that can occur is that the entire hallway will be set ablaze before the player, Griggs, and Price even get to it. Though, this has only been seen in the PC version. *The room that is set ablaze after Price closes the door is a room with I.C.B.Ms in it, implying that more missiles were launched after the initial 2. If the player doesn't get out of the room fast enough, he/she will be incinerated. *Alternately, the player can use godmode to keep one's self from being incinerated. If the player wishes to stay behind and watch the remaining missiles launch, go to where Price is holding the door open, and double back immediately. Price never shuts the door until the player gets through, even when the missiles launch and the room the player leaves becomes engulfed in flames. Strangely, neither Price nor Griggs get incinerated either and the flames from the launch don't go through the opened door to the next room (where they just idly wait). *When the player goes through the heavy doors, there is a room straight ahead that contains a supercomputer bearing the initials ВАПР (Cyrillic characters), which when transliterated sounds like VOPR--quite obviously modeled after WOPR, from the film WarGames (the Cyrillic alphabet does not have a letter for "W"). *The title of the mission is a reference to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dr_Strangelove#Alternate_ending Dr. Strangelove or: How I learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb]. The original line was "Gentlemen, you can't fight in here! This is the War Room!" *Throughout the level, the player will see dead Russian loyalists in corners and against walls. The Ultranationalists probably killed them, which would explain how they were in control of the base. The Loyalists also look as if they were executed considering how they are always lying against walls or slumped in a corner. *Occasionally (and very rarely) the player will not be able to complete the mission past the door due to "Technicalities." Sometimes, Gaz won't rappel down with the rest of the team, and if the player backtracks Gaz can still be seen standing at the lip of the vents. The only way to work around this is to restart the mission. *There is another glitch. After entering the abort codes and are ordered to leave, Price and the rest of the team will just stand still. This will force the player to kill his/her self with a grenade in order to reload the checkpoint. *In this mission Gaz will actually be cheeky to Captain Price, when Price notices the door opening slowly he will complain to Gaz who will reply with "Negative sir, but you can try pulling it if it will make you feel better" Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels